


Contact High

by badvibrations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Behind the scenes fun with Taron during filming of Legend.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Contact High

You shove Taron against the wall in the darkened hallway, hands slipping around his torso with your fingers desperately gripping his shirt. His open mouth grin spreads wider to release a chuckle, his breath heavy with the scent of what you believe to be mint. You chuckle as well, noticing that some of your lipstick had transferred to Taron’s mouth during the needy kisses you had shared on your journey to find privacy.

Pressing your mouth to his, you knock his head against the wall hard enough to echo a loud bump through the narrow walls. The growl he releases is stifled by your mouth, but he quickly lets his teeth tug on your lip, hard enough to send a message. You feel his fingers groping for the hem of your dress, probing desperately to feel your skin, but you slap his hands from their task. With an angry grunt, he breaks the kiss and glares at you.

“I saw the looks you’ve been giving Tom today,” he says, hands taking a firm hold of your hips. “If you think I’ll allow that, you’re mistaken.” You laugh at his comment, leaning in for another kiss, but Taron tips his head away from you. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about,” he says. “You belong to me, and I am not keen on sharing.”

“I don’t want Tom.”

“When I’m finished with you, he won’t want you either.”

Taron grabs your arm and pulls you along with him roughly as he moves further down the hallway. He stops at each room, looking inside until he finds one he is satisfied with, and he shoves you into the room. Peering around quickly to acclimate with your surroundings, you find yourself in a supply closet, but before you can focus, Taron is behind you, shoving you cheek first against the wall.

“Did you lock the door?” you inquire, as Taron’s hands encircle your wrists and pin them to the wall on either side of your head.

“Why?” he asks, pressing his mouth to your ear and letting out a low sigh. “Are you worried someone will find you here with me? That I’ll sully your reputation?” You whimper softly when you feel him pressing his hips against your backside, grinding his erection against you. “You love it, don’t you?” he continues, as you struggle to press yourself against his movements. “I’ve heard you moan for me in your dreams, beautiful and desperate, longing to have me inside of you. Isn’t that right, darling?”

“Mhm,” you hum, closing your eyes. Taron’s grip loosens on your wrists and his fingers trail along your arms until he reaches your hips.

“Is that because you’re a little whore for me?” he asks, his voice raspy, while his fingers slowly begin to bunch your skirt around your waist. “I’m the only one who knows how to give you what you need, hm?” You nod your head along with his words, feeling him take the back of your dress into a fist so he can reveal your panties; yanking you along with him, he bends you face first over a stack of boxes, and you rest on your elbows to save the pain in your stomach. His hand works between your thighs, dragging the pads of his fingertips along your panties. “Dripping into your knickers already,” he mutters. “This for me or for Tom?”

“Always for you, Taron.”

“Are you certain?” he asks, softly letting his fingers delve into your panties to finally come in contact with your skin. There is a soft whimper that comes from your mouth when he touches you, and the neediness is not lost on Taron. “Maybe you’re just so desperate that anyone will do,” he mutters, removing his hand so he can step beside you and hold his hand out towards your face. “Is that it?” He traces his damp fingers over your lips, watching you intently through half-lidded eyes; you take the hint and part your lips so his fingers can meet your tongue. “Very naughty, the way you’re sucking on my fingers, darling,” he breathes. “You’re getting me hard.” You give him the most innocent look you can muster, his fingers still in your mouth; Taron breathes out harshly at your reaction and removes his fingers. “Stand up,” he commands, and you immediately comply.

Taron grabs the bottom of your dress, bunching it up and forcing it into your hands. You watch between your bodies as he takes a firm grasp of your panties, and – after a small struggle – rips them so they fall to the floor. For a brief moment, you want to chastise him for what he did, but as you find his gaze, the fire that has sparked in his eyes tells you to keep quiet.

As he backs you up, he keeps his eyes on your face, his nostrils flaring with each heavy breath he takes. Once he presses you against the wall, he leans in, placing his hand to the wall beside your head; his face is just centimeters from yours.

“Spread your legs,” he whispers, and you hurry to step your legs wider apart for him.

A wicked grin creeps over his lips, his free hand moving between your thighs to gently trace his fingers through your wetness again. A soft whimper drops from your mouth, and you press your forehead to Taron’s, feeling lightheaded from the gentle teasing. Desperate to get moving, your hands tremble as they come in contact with the buckle of his belt.

“God, you are gasping for it, aren’t you?” he whispers, watching you give up on his pants for a moment and push his hand from between your legs.

You use your head to push his to the side, pressing your mouth to the crook of his neck. Taron grumbles quietly, something about not leaving marks, but you ignore him, allowing your teeth to take a teasing bite of his skin. His response is to bring one hand down to dig his short nails into your backside then give it a firm slap.

“What did I just say?” he hisses.

“Don’t care.”

“What?” he asks, grabbing a handful of your hair and tugging your head back so he can look into your eyes. A look that is mixed between a glare and absolute need is spread across his face, and you know the struggle he is facing when you tease his neck. But you understand the feeling of struggle as you watch the way his soft curls bounce on his forehead when he shakes his head. “Go on, then,” he huffs, craning his neck. You growl, your mouth against his neck once again, while your hands begin to unbutton his shirt, pulling it free from his trousers.

Your teeth find the spot of his neck that you know makes him weak and you start to nip and suck, listening to the needy moans he begins to release at the contact. You know he hates losing control; he wants to be in charge, but you need him to be the helpless one, just in this one moment. However, it does not last as long as you would have liked, before he presses you back against the wall.

“Got it out of your system?” he asks, with a small grin. You nod your head, biting your lip as you only unzip his trousers and pull him out through his briefs. “This is what you’ve been aching for all day, baby?” he asks, his voice raspy. “You think about this while you watch me, and you want me to take you like the little slag you are, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Taron, please,” you groan in your throat, your hand stroking over his erection. He grabs your thigh, fingers holding you hard as he keeps your leg at his hip. You tease the tip of his erection against your clit, keeping your eyes on his face to watch him smirk just before you help him push himself in to the hilt.

A quiet groan rattles your throat, your hands taking hold of his shoulders and twisting at the fabric of his shirt. He holds your thigh even tighter while his other arm hooks around your back to pull you closer, grinding his hips to yours as he keeps himself as deep inside of you as he can possibly manage. He sets and maintains a steady pace, his hands holding you still through his motions. Taron keeps his moans stifled, instead letting heavy breaths from his nose, his jaw still clenched tight.

“Feels amazing,” he grunts.

His brow knits, and his lip drags between his teeth, biting down hard as he tries to concentrate. There is a certain neediness to his face that reminds you of what drew you to him in the first place, and one of your hands cups his jaw, bringing him towards you. As he leans in, you see the smirk on his beautiful lips just before they press to yours, his tongue immediately slipping into your mouth.

Distracted by the kiss, you are caught off guard by Taron giving a quick, hard thrust of his hips against yours, burying in deep. You yelp into his mouth, and he breaks away from you, chuckling breathlessly.

“Love how good you are for me,” he mutters, kissing your jaw. “So, so naughty.”

“Only for you, Taron,” you breathe.

You drop your head back against the wall with a gasp, and Taron takes the movement as an invitation to pay you back for your attack on his skin earlier. With a growl, he leans in, biting and sucking on your skin as he slows his thrusts to a standstill.

“Mark me,” you whisper, your head reeling as your eyes slip closed. Your fingers slip through his soft locks, forcing him closer to you, and he responds by bringing his teeth down on your neck hard. “Oh, god,” you moan louder than you intended.

“Shhh,” Taron hisses, pulling back and clasping his hand over your mouth. “Now, I love those filthy little moans you make for me, my darling, but if you get us caught I will punish you later.” You grin behind his hand, opening your mouth and giving a playful bite to his hand that has him dropping his hand with a laugh. “Think you’re so fuckin’ funny,” he says. You gently shove him so he pulls out of you, watching you turn around. You reach behind your back, dragging the zipper of your dress down so it can pool at your feet; Taron takes the next step and unhooks your bra, letting you drop it from your arms. Finally, you press your hands flat to the wall with your backside sticking out towards Taron, slowly moving your hips side to side.

He says nothing, but you can hear a deep chuckle from him as he closes in on you. Pressing his body flush against yours, the feeling of his clothing rubbing against your flushed skin sends more of your arousal dripping from between your thighs. His hands set next to yours, grinding his erection against you just so he can hear you moan.

“I love hearing you moan like that, darling,” he whispers in your ear. He brings one of his arms around your waist, and urging you backwards. You take the hint, moving back a few steps, bending over, and dragging your hands down the wall. “You enjoy being mine, don’t you?” he inquires, pushing the tip of erection into your entrance and staying still. “Hmmm?”

“I do,” you nod, pressing yourself back in an effort to get him deeper inside of you.

“Patience,” he says, grabbing your hips and keeping your still, his tip just barely inside of you. A whine echoes in your throat that is unlike anything you have ever released, and you know that you are desperate for him. One of your hands drops from the wall and reaches back to grab a handful of his shirt, but Taron only chuckles, prying your hand away and pressing it back to the wall. “As sexy as it is when you’re gagging for my cock,” he mumbles. “You’d better behave.”

Taron pushes back into you suddenly, and you moan out, letting your head hang down as you support your weight on the wall. He does not work up his pace, but sets a quick, rough pace that makes your skin slap hard against his when you come in contact. His hands still hold onto your hips, pulling you back against his movements, fingers grasping so firmly that you feel yourself bruise.

“Y’know what I’m going to do, darling?” he mumbles. “I’m going to come inside of this tight little cunt, and you’ll have to keep your legs together for the rest of the day…keep my cum from dripping down your thighs.”

“Fuck, Taron,” you breathe, your legs trembling beneath you.

“D’you think you can?” he asks, slowly his thrusts. “Can you be good and do as you’re told?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” you breathe, nodding your head furiously. “Please, don’t stop, I’ll do anything you want me to do, daddy.” Taron’s thrusts abruptly stop, and you whimper loudly, abandoning your promise to behave as you reach behind you to grab him. “Fuck, c’mon, I’m being good,” you whine. “Why’d you stop?”

“You just called me ‘daddy’,” he responds. Your eyes go wide when you replay your pleas in your head and realize that you had indeed referred to him in such a way.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” you breathe. “That was–”

“Sexy,” he interrupts. “The sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” His hands take hold of your biceps, pulling you to stand up straight once again, and wrapping an arm around your waist, keeping you flush against him. “How long have you been keeping that to yourself?” he whispers in your ear, his free hand dragging up your body to wrap his fingers gently around your throat.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” you mutter, feeling grinding against you, effectively pressing himself deeper inside of you. “Fuck, it just felt right. I wanna be good for you, daddy.”

“Good girl,” he whispers. “On your back on the floor. I want to see you.”

Taron releases his grip on you, and you are following orders, tossing your dress out so you can have a buffer between your body and the floor. Your legs are spread and you look up to Taron with hunger in your eyes, one hand slipping down between your thighs to tease your fingertips through your slickness.

“All for you,” you mutter, dragging your fingers back up your stomach and leaving a damp trail from your juices. Taron mutters to himself as he kneels between your spread legs. He strokes one hand over his erection as he drags his tongue flat along the trail that you had left, a vulgar moan that falls from his mouth echoing against your skin.

“All mine.” His voice is barely audible, as you reach down to grab onto his shirt and pull him higher. He chuckles when he is face-to-face with you, and finally kisses you, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. Keeping you distracted, Taron pushes his length back inside of you, and begins to rock slowly in and out of your tenderness.

With your legs draped over his, your knees pressed to his sides, Taron holds his weight up by pressing his hands onto the ground on either side of your body. His eyes are all over your body, watching the way your breasts bounce with each simple thrust of his hips. Your mouth is agape, desperate moans falling free.

“Listen to you,” he laughs, breathlessly, bringing one of his hands to your mouth. “So noisy.” You playfully bite his fingertips before swirling your tongue around them; Taron chuckles, bringing his fingers between your bodies to stroke your clit. His thrusts become violent, shaking your whole body, and all you can do is wrap your legs around his waist to help pull him deeper. Your hands are clawing at his shirt, fisting it as you try to drag him down to kiss you, but he resists with a shake of his head. “Wanna watch you,” he pants.

“I’m gonna come, daddy,” you whine. “Please don’t stop.”

You did not imagine it possible, but Taron is slamming into you so hard that it seems like a blur; your head is fuzzy and all you can see is Taron. Your climax is twisting in your stomach, building up to what you can tell is going to be a climax to rock your entire body. You gasp for air, creeping towards that climax with your hands holding onto Taron for dear life.

When you both connect eyes in the frenzy, you notice something in his gaze that you often see – a softness, a desperation. You can tell from the look what he is trying to say, so you nod your head to let him know that you understand; his look softens even more for only a moment before he is back to concentration.

Taron’s hands grip your hips, pinning you hard against the ground as he pounds into you relentlessly. Your body quakes, knuckles white from how hard you are holding onto his shirt as your orgasm finally hits you, with an almost pornographic whimper that turns a moan. The waves of your climax work through you, hitting you over and over so your body trembles with jolts of pleasure.

It takes Taron just a few more thrusts before he drops his head down against the crook of your neck, groaning loudly as he bites down on your bare skin. He spills inside of you, continuing to thrust until he is finally spent. Staying still for a moment, you both pant, trying to regain your composure. Taron pulls out of you, carefully slipping himself back into his trousers. You stare up at him, still breathless, as you take in how handsome he looks – cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, shirt askew and wrinkled from the way you grabbed him.

Carefully, you stand up and pull your clothing back on, making certain to keep your legs closed as Taron had instructed. When you stand up straight and flatten out your dress, brushing any debris from it, you look to Taron who is leaning against the wall watching you.

“C’mere,” he whispers, with a crook of his finger. You walk towards him and he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he kisses you gently. Your arms find their way to his shoulders, hands setting on the back of his head so your fingers can threat through his short hair. “I love you,” he mutters against your lips. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” you smile. “I love you, too.”

“As soon as filming is through,” he begins, brushing your hair from your forehead. “We can spend more time together, go public.”

“I’d like that,” you nod.

“Good,” he whispers, kissing you once more. “Are you going to keep your legs closed the rest of the day, like I told you to? And don’t let me catch you looking at Tom again.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Hmm,” he hums. “Better be good. You don’t want to get punished later, do you?”

“Well, if that’s the case,” you laugh. “Maybe I’ll act up a bit, see just how far I can push you.”


End file.
